The Perfect Day
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Fluff. A Bridge and Syd Valentine.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day._

**The Perfect Day**

Syd woke up excited. Today was Valentine's Day. She looked next to her and frowned, Bridge had already gotten up. She looked around the room and smiled when her eyes landed on a dress that she had been looking at in the store the other day. It was pink and flowed to the ankles. It was a strapless with a shawl that was white-pink. The matching pink heals were with it. She got up and went over to it and picked it up. It could be seen as a fancy dress or you could wear it at any time. Of course Syd was going to wear it, Bridge was so sweet to remember something like this and to get it for her.

After spending a little time with the dress she decided to head down for breakfast when the bedroom door opened and Bridge came in with a tray full of all her favorite breakfast foods.

"Hey, sweetie."

Syd smiled, "Breakfast in bed?"

"Anything for you. Now go sit back down, otherwise it wouldn't be a breakfast in bed, it would instead be breakfast on a tray standing and eating it." Bridge frowned. "Although if you go with that, that wouldn't regular breakfast be breakfast on a table and sitting down. But it couldn't be that because on a table implies you're sitting down, or does it?"

"Bridge!" Syd spoke his name a bit louder causing Bridge to come out of his thought process.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry." She was sitting in bed and so Bridge brought the tray and set it on her lap. "Are you going to eat with me?" Syd asked seeing there was enough there only for her.

"Yeah, I'll go get mine." And with that Bridge was gone. A few minutes later he came back up and they enjoyed a nice quiet breakfast together. Afterwards he picked up all the dishes and trays and started heading out. "I wouldn't take too long in the shower because I have a surprise for you."

Bridge picked up the trays and left the room. Puzzled Syd sat for a few minutes thinking about what he had said. Finally she shrugged her shoulders and took a fairly quick shower—for her. When she got out of the shower she headed over to her new dress to put on. As she reached for it Bridge came in and called out her name. Syd looked at him, "What?"

"Just get in regular clothes."

"But." Syd pointed at the dress pouting.

Bridge came over smiling. "Don't worry, you'll get to wear it. But first things first."

Syd grumbled before reluctantly agreeing. Bridge leaned down and the two shared a kiss.

Finally after Syd got dressed they got in the car with her dress in a garment bag along with another garment bag which she didn't know the contents too. They drove for a little bit talking here and there, sharing knowledge of the others life. After half an hour they pulled into Syd's favorite Day Spa. She squealed letting Bridge know she was very thrilled.

They checked in and then changed and went into the sauna to relax while holding hands. After being in there for about fifteen minutes they were lead into a couples massage room and both received therapeutic massages. They spent a good amount of time in there allowing their bodies to relax and let out all the tension they had. After that they both received facial massages. Syd had told Bridge this was important because everything you could do to prevent your face from getting wrinkles was important.

Syd then optioned for them both having a salt glow which allowed the skin to be soft. With the body scrub they got a hydrating body wrap. After which Bridge went into the sauna while Syd got and manicure and pedicure. Bridge and Syd spent a relaxing time in a Jacuzzi kissing every now and then, talking or just holding each other. After they finished there Bridge went to get the sauna for a bit and then to get dressed. The spa also had a styling service so Syd got her hair down there. It was pulled partly back with a clip that matched her dress color. Then she got dressed in her new Valentines dress. The young woman gracefully walked out of the room in the beautiful dress that had been chosen by the man she loved. A soft smile came across her lips at the sight of Bridge standing on his head. She still didn't understand why he did that, but after him trying to explain in to her a couple times she decided she didn't need to know.

Upon clearing her throat Bridge opened his eyes and was right side up again. He smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him. "Wow. You look amazing."

Syd turned around giving a little show, allowing the pink dress to spin out. "I know."

He went over and took her hand. "Come on, let's go."

By the time the two had met up again it was almost five. Bridge helped her back in the car and then after getting in left.

"Bridge, I loved that. It was so wonderful."

"I know how much you love spas, so it only made sense you know. I mean sure we could have gone on a picnic or spent the day at home, but I thought that you would rather go to a spa, unless today you had rather stayed home, or—"

"Bridge, the day has so far been perfect."

"Great. You'll love this next part."

He smiled at her and they continued driving. They began talking about the past, the present and the future. Bridge went off onto a couple of his rambles and Syd listened until she got confused or annoyed, which she made it known to him and he stopped. Syd hadn't quite understood why it was that she had fallen for Bridge, he wasn't really her type. But he was sweet in his own way and he was always doing things for Syd but still treating her like an equal.

* * *

They pulled into one of Syd's favorite restaurants at around 5:30. She squealed in delight causing Bridge to smile yet again. She took his hand as he helped her out of the car. After being seated the waiter gave them their menus. Syd set hers down as she looked around the restaurant.

"Do you think any of the other guys are having as perfect a day as we are?"

"I'm glad you think it's perfect. Because I was wondering if there might have been something else you had on your mind."

"I'll let you know, but as of right now, I already told you that I love the day just as you planned it."

Syd leaned across the table and grabbed onto one of his gloved hands. He didn't like her having to hold that, but she didn't mind, it was a part of him and that made everything just fine. He smiled at her and she squeezed his hand and smiled. They let go and began looking through the menus.

After looking through for about ten minutes they both had decided what they wanted. Syd was going to have lobster tails with citrus butter, and lobster bisque while Bridge was going to have rib steak with garlic marinade and creamy spinach. The waiter came and took their order. The restaurant allowed the tables to feel secluded so it was if you were by yourself.

"So, what do you think everyone's doing right now?"

"Hopefully enjoying themselves. I'm just glad nothings come up. I would hate to have to leave in the middle of dinner."

"Hey, don't jinx us. You know my cousin Tom, he would say things like that and then it would happen. It wasn't fun. We always made sure that he wouldn't say those things otherwise bad stuff would happen."

"Yeah well Tom isn't exactly a normal guy you know."

Bridge contemplated that comment for a second before agreeing and moving on. They spoke of anything and everything. Sometimes Bridge would ramble, but after a loving stare from Syd he would stop. Sometimes she would go on and on about all these things from modeling, acting or singing, then she would smile and realize that Bridge was being too polite to say anything so she'd stop. It was a good rhythm.

For dessert they had a chocolate lover's mousse. Afterwards they headed back to where their day began. Bridge told Syd to wait in the car for a minute. Ten minutes later he came back out and they went into the house together. He brought her up to the room Syd had woken up in that morning and saw candles everywhere with her favorite romantic songs playing. "Oh, Bridge, this is…"

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

She turned to him. "I love it."

They leaned together and their lips met in just another of their sweet kisses they always shared together. As they became more passionate they headed for the bed. Bridge quickly blew out the candles and returned to the beautiful blond that lay on the bed. "I love you."

She looked back up into his then hazel eyes and smiling said, "I love you too. This really has been the most perfect day."

Bridge grinned, "Happy Valentine's Mrs. Carson."

Syd smiled at the simple statement that showed the two belonged together forever. Before slipping away to another night filled with bliss she whispered back to her husband, "Happy Valentine's Day Bridge."


End file.
